


Something Borrowed

by Smoakingarrow03



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - No Island, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arrow - Freeform, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut, Something Borrowed, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakingarrow03/pseuds/Smoakingarrow03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen had been best friends since college. Why does Oliver getting married suddenly trigger the two to realize their true feelings for one another after all these years?<br/>Will they find happiness or is it already too late?</p><p>Loosely based on the movie Something Borrowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The big 3-0

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I finally had some time for begin my second multi chapter fanfiction and it is based off one of my favorite movies Something Borrowed!
> 
> For the purpose of this story Laurel and Sara are not sisters, fyi.
> 
> Enjoy! I know I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: SmoakingArrow03

Felicity sighed as she exited the cab that had dropped her off in front of their friend Tommy Merlyn’s restaurant, Verdant.

She paid the cab driver and decided it was time for her to head inside. Why the reluctance you ask? Well today was not just any day, it was  
Felicity’s 30th birthday. A birthday she would like to forget that’s for sure. 

I mean she was turning 30 and what did she have to show for it. She was single with absolutely no prospects and worked in the IT department of a company where her supervisor didn’t give her the time of day because she was a woman.

But here she was standing outside her friends restaurant, talking to herself and practicing her “OMG I am so surprised, I never expected a surprise party face.”

Oh yes, because Felicity’s best friend Sara Lance insisted on throwing her a surprise party and was not very subtle about the planning. In order to convince Sara she had no idea she had to give an Oscar winning performance.

“This is a private party.” The bouncer who’s name was John said as she approached the entrance.  
“I know. The party is kinda for me.” She chuckled as she made her way into Verdant. Felicity pushed back a curtain and the whole room was pitch black.

“Hello” She called out. “Sara? Tommy? Are you guys here?”

Suddenly the lights turned on, confetti flew and she was greeted by room of her closest friends yelling “SURPISE!!!!!!!” 

She glanced around the room to take a look at who came and she was surprised so many of her friends could make it. From where she was standing she could see Tommy, his girlfriend Laurel, Caitlin, Iris, Ronnie, and Cisco.

As the noise quieted down, Sara approached her, “Licity! Were you surprised?”

Putting on her acting façade again she answered “Surprised? Of course. I had no idea you were going to do this for me. Thank you Sara it means a lot. I love you.” 

“Anything for you. Now let’s partyyyyyy!” Sara yelled as she walked away. 

Felicity blew out a breath. This was going to be a long night. After saying hello and mingling with everyone, Felicity was finally able to make her way over to the bar to order herself a drink.

As she waited for her whiskey ginger, she noticed someone come lean against the bar. “That was quite a performance back there, how long were you practicing your surprised face in the mirror?” The voice said.

As she turned she saw none other than her other best friend Barry Allen laughing at her. Felicity, Barry and Sara all grew up together and had been best friends forever. Well now it was more like Sara and Barry were at odds most of the time. Barry not agreeing with how Sara sometimes treated Felicity and how Felicity never stood up for herself. 

“Shut up Barry it wasn’t that bad. Where were you before anyway? I didn’t see you when I walked in.” She asked as she sipped her drink. 

“Oh um I was hiding in the bathroom from Carrie. That girl is insane, as soon as I walked into the restaurant, she attached herself to me like some kind of leech.” He shuddered. 

Felicity chuckled. “That’s what you get for sleeping with someone who has clear feelings for you, but you don’t reciprocate them. I feel no pity for you. You have to tell her you aren’t interested Barry.”

“Coming from someone who isn’t even in a relationship.” Barry teased her.

“Low blow Allen even for you.” She said as she playfully punched him in the arm. 

“Don’t turn around Carrie is behind you and by the looks of it she is coming this way.”

Barry held his breath and Felicity had to hold in a laugh as Carrie approached.

“Happy birthday Felicity.” Carrie said with a smile, but then turned her attention back to Barry who appeared to find something very interesting on the ceiling to stare at.

“Hey Barry, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go somewhere I don’t know more intimate.” Carrie said, as she batted her eyelashes.

“Oh um thank you for the offer Carrie, but I’m good Felicity just got here and I haven’t seen her in a few days so Id like to catch up…” Barry babbled as Felicity just watched completely amused. 

Carrie looked disappointed and just as it looked like she was going to say something else, Sara hopped on stage with a microphone.

“Attention everyone she yelled, I wanted to thank you all for coming and celebrating the most important person in my life’s 30th birthday. Sorry Oliver you knew this from the beginning.” Sara said casting a sideways glance in Oliver’s direction. 

Felicity didn’t even realize he was here until she looked over at him and smiled. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at her. As he did this she tried to ignore the butterflies she felt in her stomach. This was her best friend’s fiancée, not to mention Oliver was her best friend from college. She definitely thought she was those feelings. 

Sara continued by playing a slideshow of childhood pictures of her and Felicity, while narrating the entire picture reel. Talking of their childhood moments, from their elementary school talent show to how they shared Barry as their date to the 9th grade semi formal.

Sara then talked about how Felicity ditched her to go study at MIT and then move to Starling City. Sara then brought into the fold how she followed Felicity to Starling and she was so grateful that she did because Felicity introduced Sara to Oliver and they were getting married in a mere 90 days.

As she spoke of her wedding, Barry leaned over to Felicity, “How does she always make something about herself?” He asked.

Felicity elbowed him. “Stop, she is trying.”

“Uh huh.” Was his only reply.

Felicity turned her attention back to Sara just as she was finishing up. “So in conclusion, Felicity you are my best friend and sister I never had.  
Enjoy your birthday because you deserve it. I love you.” Sara raised her glass and Felicity mouthed “Thank you.” 

Sara could be a little too much to handle sometimes, but one thing Felicity couldn’t deny was she was always there for her. 

After Sara’s speech, Felicity made her way over to the bar to get another drink when she heard a voice behind her. 

“That was quite the acting performance, Ms. Smoak. You should be nominated for an Oscar. “

She’d know that voice anywhere. 

She turned around to come face to face with Sara’s fiancée and one of her best friends Oliver Queen. 

Felicity’s breath caught in her throat at how sharp he looked in a suit. Sure she saw him in a suit as they both worked at his company Queen Consolidated, but there was something about seeing him with no tie, suit jacket off and dress shirt sleeves rolled up revealing his muscular forearms.

Omg Felicity get a grip, this is Oliver we are talking about. Stop it. She thought. 

Felicity finally snapped out of her thoughts to answer him. 

“Please Oliver you cant tell her. She will be crushed she worked so hard to put this together.” Felicity begged.

“Okay, okay. Your secret is safe with me as long as I get to buy your next drink. You are the birthday girl after all.” Oliver said with a smile.

“Okay you got yourself a deal, Mr. Queen.”

Oliver ordered there drinks and they made small talk while they waited.

Once the drinks were in hand Oliver lifted his and gestured for her to do the same. “Here is to making 30 the best year it can be.”

She laughed and said. “Easy for you to say Oliver, you have everything you could want at 30. Me I’m on track to become a crazy cat lady.”  
Felicity chuckled and took a sip of her drink

Oliver looked at her with this expression on his face she couldn’t really read. “ I may seem like I have everything Felicity but trust me there are somethings that I want but cant have.” 

Felicity nodded, not really knowing how to reply to his confession. What did he mean by that. I mean he had a successful company and Sara, she was gorgeous. What more could he want. She wondered. 

They continued to sip there drinks when Tommy made his way out of the crowd. 

“Hey guys I hate to break up your pow wow but, Ollie your fiancée is getting a little too drunk and is currently on top of my bar dancing. I think its time you took her home. “ Tommy said. 

Oliver sighed. “Okay thanks man. I’ll be right over.”

Tommy nodded and made his way back his table, as Oliver turned towards her.

“I’m sorry Felicity I really wanted to hang out more.” He said with the sincerest look in his eyes.

“Its okay. I understand. Sara just doesn’t realize she cant party like she used to.” Felicity chuckled. “Now go get your fiancée.”

Oliver gave her a small smile and began to move away, but stopped and before she knew it he pulled her into a hug. His arms wrapping around her small frame. She fit perfectly there, like that was where she was meant to be. Pushing this thought away she just allowed herself to enjoy the moment.

Before he pulled away Oliver leaned down and whispered in her ear. “Happy birthday Felicity and I don’t think I told you this before but you look beautiful.”

His words sent a shiver down her spine and completely caught her off guard. I mean this was Oliver. He never said that kind of stuff to her. What was going on. She felt like she was in the twilight zone.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and smiled. “I will see you at work on Monday.” 

“See you then.” Were the only words she could form as he threw one more smile over his shoulder at her.

She exhaled and turned towards the bartender. “Keep those whiskey gingers coming.”

About an hour later, Felicity and Barry called it a night and were waiting outside Verdant for a cab.  
“You are uncharacteristically quiet Felicity, what is bothering you? And don’t pull the its because I am turning 30 crap. What is really going on?”  
Barry asked.

Felicity sighed. “Do you believe that what is meant to be will find a way? Like even though life looks like it is going one way and there is no way you are going to get what you want that the universe may throw you a bone because that is how it is supposed to work out?” She babbled.

“You lost me Smoak. What are you talking about?” Barry asked, genuinely confused.

“Nothing, just forget I said anything. Look a cab. Perfect timing. Not really wanting to revealing the things she was feeling about Oliver to Barry.” She huffed, as a cab pulled up to the curb.

Just as Barry was getting ready to open the door, the object or more so person that had been occupying Felicity’s thoughts for the majority of the evening stepped out of it.

“Oliver? What are you doing here?” She asked, trying not to sound too excited that he had returned. 

“Sara lost her new Chanel handbag. She was sober enough to send me back her to look for it.” He said.

“Oh no not the new Chanel, she just got that.” Felicity said.

“Oh no what are we ever going to do. The world is going to end. “Barry added in sarcastically, as he motioned towards the cab. “Come on Felicity lets go.”

Felicity looked between Oliver and Barry and made a decision.

I’m going to stay here and help Oliver look. You go on ahead Barry I will call you tomorrow.” She said as she stepped forward and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

She tried not to notice how Oliver’s gaze seemed to linger on them, like he was trying to figure out what that kiss meant. 

“Ok suit yourself.” Barry said as he jumped into the cab.

As it disappeared from sight, Oliver and Felicity made their way back into Verdant.

“You didn’t have to help, you know. You could have gone with him. I didn’t mean to ruin your night” Oliver said, clearly implying he was under the impression that she was “going home with Barry” under not so platonic circumstances. 

“No oh god no. I wasn’t planning on going home with him in that way. Barry and I are strictly friends. Nothing more. I mean there is someone I am interested in but I don’t have a chance with them.” She babbled. “ And that was TMI. 

Oliver chuckled, but Felicity couldn’t help but notice the relief that washed over his face when she said she wasn’t interested in Barry. She did notice he seemed puzzled about her mentioning that there was someone and that she did not elaborate on who it was. Curse her mouth for not having a filter. 

After about ten minutes of searching Felicity found Sara’s purse. “Eureka!” She yelled to Oliver as he was searching booths across the room.

He made her way over to her and she handed him Sara’s purse.

“You are a lifesaver Felicity. Thank you for your help.”

“No problem Oliver. Now lets get you home. We wouldn’t want to keep Sara waiting.” She said. 

“Right, we wouldn’t want that.” Oliver replied as they made their way out onto the sidewalk. 

All of a sudden Oliver turned to her, “Hey what do you say we get one more drink just me and you to celebrate.” He said.

“I don’t know. It is late.” Felicity answered, knowing in her gut this was a bad idea.

“Oh come on, one more wont hurt. Please Felicity.” Oliver said. “I miss just hanging out, just the two of us. I miss you.” He said sheepishly.

As he looked at her, Felicity knew there was no way she could say no. 

“Okay, just one more and when I say one I mean one. I know how that could turn into 5 for you real quick Oliver.” She chuckled.

“I knew I could talk you into it. Now lets go.” He said, with the biggest grin on his face


	2. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Oliver and Felicity go out for that drink?
> 
> Will they realize what they have been missing out on for so long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys. The response to this story blew me away and inspired me to get a new chapter up ASAP. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last!
> 
> Also Arrow returns in 10 days and I am getting so restless, especially after reading all the updates from HVFF in Chicago!
> 
> Who's ready?!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: SmoakingArrow03

It was a short cab ride for Felicity and Oliver to one of their favorite hole in the wall bars.

Oliver paid the cab driver and came around to Felicity ‘s side of the cab to open the door for her. 

She was used to Oliver doing this, as this was how he was raised, but it still caught her off guard all the same, especially when he extended his hand to help her out of the cab, that gesture was new.

As Oliver helped Felicity out of the cab he couldn’t help but smile. He was so happy she agreed to come out with him for on more drink. It had been too long since they had hung out, just the two of them. 

Sara had him on a tight leash with the wedding coming up. He didn’t understand why because whenever Sara asked for his opinion on something she usually went with whatever choice she wanted anyway, no matter what he said.

He just wanted to have a simple evening out and with Felicity it was always easy he thought. Being with her was as easy as breathing he thought as he extended his hand and helped her out of the cab. 

He tried to ignore the spark of electricity he felt when their hands touched. This was Felicity, his best friend, he was marrying Sara in three months. He kept repeating this to himself he led her into the bar with his one hand pressed on the small of her back guiding her in.

“Why don’t we sit at one these high top tables instead of the bar, so it doesn’t get too crowded?” Oliver suggested. When in reality, he just wanted to have Felicity all to himself.

“I like the way you think Queen, you know how I hate big crowds.” Felicity chuckled.

“First round is on me. What can I get you?” She said.

“I’ll have a Heineken and since you are buying this round, there has to be a round two. The birthday girl definitely does not get to buy the only round of the night.” He winked. 

Felicity flushed at he statement and subsequent wink. She really shouldn’t be this affected by him. 

“Okay if you insist. I never say no to free beer.” She said as she began to walk away.

“Oh trust me I know we went to college together remember!” Oliver called after her. 

He watched her walk towards the bar and smiled as she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him letting him know she heard the last comment he made.

As he watched her order and retrieve their drinks, he couldn’t help but wonder how life would be different if he wasn’t with Sara. What if he was single still? What if he was with someone else? What if that someone was Felicity? I mean she was beautiful in her own unique way. She was beautiful inside 

and out. As he thought about her, a small smile tugged on his lips.

“Helloooo. Earth to Oliver. Where did you go? I was waving a beer in front of your face and you didn’t even budge. Daydreaming about your beloved Sara and the impending nuptials I assume.” Felicity said as she got comfortable on her chair and took a swig of her beer.

“Oh yea sorry, that’s it, definitely daydreaming about the wedding. You caught me.” Was all he could stumble out, as Oliver could not tell her the daydreaming was all about her. 

She nodded her head and sighed. Oliver couldn’t help but notice the slight wince she made when he said was daydreaming about the wedding. 

Get it together. He thought. She doesn’t think of you in that way. Never has. Never will. 

After the initial awkwardness, the two fell into easy conversation. They talked about work a little, their families and other random tid bits of information that they forgot to share with one another over the past week. 

Before long their beers were empty and Oliver announced he was going to grab them another round. 

Felicity watched him as he walked towards the bar and couldn’t help but notice the tall brunette look him up and down as he waited for their drinks. 

In true Oliver fashion he was oblivious to the interaction, paid the bartender and started back towards their table, making eye contact with her and throwing her his million watt smile. 

“Here you go my lady.” He said as he handed her he drink.

“My hero.” She jokes back. 

Starting to feel a little buzzed Felicity throws out a thought provoking question, which she tends to do when she is drinking and feeling nostalgic.

“If we could be doing anything in the world right now, what would you do? Like if you could drop   
everything tomorrow and start over, what would you do?” She said to him. Her eyes wide with curiosity.

Oliver chuckled. “Anything? Like anything in the entire world?” 

“Yes. ANYTHING.” 

“I would probably attempt to continue playing football. I mean the only reason I quit was because I had to begin working at Queen Consolidated.” He sighed, thinking back on his college football career fondly, remembering how at every game Felicity was their cheering him on from the crowd, wearing his jersey.

“So then why don’t you do it then. You should do what makes you happy. Its your life. You should be able to live it as you want. You were great at football. I may never have understood the game fully, but I did know what you had talent Oliver.” She said.

“Yea except my life has always been about doing what is expected of me, not actually what I want.” He said as he took another swig of his beer.

“Oh yes because I forgot it’s more important to your parents to live up to the Queen name by taking over the family business and not following your heart.” She said sarcastically, and quickly threw in a “no offense” at the end. 

He huffed out a laugh. “Always speaking your mind Smoak.”

She took a sip of her beer and flushed, slightly embarrassed by her outburst about how she didn’t agree with how his family pushed him into his position at Queen Consolidated if he really wanted to pursue something else. 

As she looked around the bar, she made eye contact with the tall brunette who had been checking Oliver out at the bar. The girl gave her a disgusted look and looked away.

“God we are really freaking her out.” Felicity said as she nodded in the direction of the brunette when Oliver looked at her questioningly.

“She cant imagine what you are doing here with me. Hot people are supposed to be with hot people.”

Oliver paused taking in what Felicity meant and made the decision in the next second.

“Excuse me”, he called across the room to the brunette. “Can you stop staring, you’re making my girlfriend uncomfortable.” He said, as Felicity stared at him in disbelief. 

He just called her his girlfriend, in front of a bar full of people. What was going on.

“Oliver!” She chastised him as she also reached across the table to punch him. 

“What was that for!!? “ He said. “It worked didn’t it. She looked right away. Plus I don’t like you talking about yourself like that Felicity. You are remarkable. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” He said matter-of-factly. 

Felicity felt her heart clench at his words. He had said them with such sincerity. He had never said anything like that to her and she felt the air get heavy as they just stared at each other.

She quickly chuckled out loud in an attempt to break the tension.

“Now I know why I had such a crush on your in college.” She said, immediately realizing what she revealed and mentally face palmed herself.

Oliver just looked at her. “Thanks Felicity, but you don’t have to flatter me. You were way out of my league in college. I was just glad to call you my best friend.” He teased back.

“Oh cut the crap Oliver. You knew. I didn’t even understand football nor did I like it and I came to every single one of your games. You were the one who was out of my league.” She said.

At that moment Oliver felt his chest tighten. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Felicity had liked him back in college. God he was an idiot. How did he not figure it out. He could have had her. 

Things could have been different. 

When Oliver didn’t say anything after a few minutes, Felicity knew she screwed up. Great she thought. 

She creeped him out by telling him this. Way to go Smoak.

They finished their beers in silence and walked outside to the waiting cab.

As they slipped in the backseat, Oliver gave the cab driver both Felicity’s address, followed by his own. 

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Felicity decided to break the ice.  
“Look Oliver, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. You know how I get with a little alcohol in me. My brain to mouth filter works even less than it normally does. Can we just forget that you were my completely unattainable crush in coll…”

That was all Felicity could get out as her sentence was cut off by Oliver’s lips covering her own. One of his hands holding the back of her neck while the other held her cheek. It took her a minute to grasp what was happening before she began kissing him back. God he lips were so soft. How had she not done this before. 

Before Oliver could stop himself, he did the only thing he thought of because he hated listening to her talking about herself like that, like she was so beneath him. He kissed her. 

Olivier Queen finally kissed Felicity Smoak and when their lips connected it was like fireworks. 

For a moment Oliver thought he made a mistake because she didn’t respond but then she returned the kiss. He bit her lower lip and sucked in into his mouth causing her to moan. God that shouldn’t sound so sexy, he thought to himself and then he felt her tongue rub against his and he was done for. 

He pulled her into his lap, grinding his erection into her as they continued to make out like teenagers.

Neither of them heard the cab driver say, “Yea more like one stop…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellll.....
> 
> I know I am cruel. I cut it off at a terrible spot but that just means more fun for the next chapter ;)
> 
> Reviews and suggestions are welcome!
> 
> I am also working on updating my other original fanfiction Stop and Frisk so if you haven't read it yet go check it out and if you have thank you for sitting tight. A new chapter should be posted by tomorrow night!
> 
> Until next time,  
> xoxo  
> SmoakingArrow03


	3. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felcity get down and dirty and have to begin dealing with the consequences of their actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. The creative juices werent really flowing and I have gotten really busy at work, but I finally had some time to update.
> 
> I decided to up the rating to E for this chapter and beyond so read at your own risk. This is my first attempt at smut so be kind. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

The cab pulled to a stop outside of Felicity’s apartment, where they broke apart just long enough for Oliver to throw a wad of cash at the cabbie and pull Felicity out of the cab. 

Felicity reconnected their lips and began walking them both backwards up the stairs to her front door. She honestly couldn’t figure out when she became that coordinated.

As she turned in Oliver’s arms to unlock her door, she immediately felt his lips connect to her neck and she whimpered. They needed to get inside. NOW.

Finally she was able to open her front door and pulled Oliver inside. 

As soon as they were both inside with the door shut behind them, Oliver pushed Felicity back against the door connecting their lips in a searing kiss. Felicity grabs the edges of Oliver’s suit jacket and pushes it off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She then lets her hands roam to untuck his dress shirt. Once untucked she begins running her hands underneath, tracing the ridges of his abs. At this contact Oliver growls into Felicity’s mouth and moves his hands down to her hips and to her thighs, grabbing them and prompting her to wrap them around his waist.

He lifts her up and squeezes her ass while walking them back into her bedroom. Once they made it to the bedroom he sets her down on the bed and begins slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, never breaking eye contact with her. He sees that her pupils are completely blown and filled with lust and he can not believe this is happening. 

Felicity began to sit up and take her dress off, but feels Oliver’s hand grab her wrist to stop her. At first she thinks he might have changed his mind but the look in his eyes tells her otherwise. 

“Lay down.” He says in a low voice.

Felicity listens and watches as he finishes taking off his dress shirt. Once he is finished he leans down and begins to slowly drag her dress up her body. She smirks to herself when she hears a low growl emanate from him when he realizes she had decided to go braless for the evening. He finishes taking her off dress and throws it across he room, leaving her in just a green lacey thong and her high heels. 

He slowly climbs on top of her and begins kissing down her neck, he continues until he reaches her breasts. He wraps his lips around one pebbled nub and sucks while the other hand is twisting and pulling on the other.

“Olliverr.” She moans as she arches into him. 

The sound of his name coming from her lips in that tone almost makes him come right then and there, but he reigns himself in. He hasn’t even begun to show her pleasure yet.

He begins to move down her body as he softly kissing all the way down her abdomen and then each of her inner thighs. He hooks his fingers onto the band of her thong and looks at her as if for confirmation that this was ok.

Felicity looks at him with her bottom lip between her teeth and nodded. 

“Fuck yes” He mutters, as he drags her panties down her toned legs. Once they are removed he takes off her heels and throws them across the room. He then settles himself between her thighs.

He could see how wet her folds were already. Soaked with need for him and she smelled amazing. He couldn’t wait to taste her. 

Felicity watches him between her legs and feels a spike of desire that goes right to her core. 

“Oliver…please…I need you.” She whimpers, not caring how desperate she sounds.

When he moves closer she can feel his breathe against her heat and she cant take it anymore. She wraps her fingers into his hair and pushes his face forward, finally connecting his face and her dripping folds.

Oliver wastes no time as his tongue licks her folds and connects with her clit, sucking the hardened nub into his mouth making Felicity cry out in pleasure. 

He releases her clit and makes his way back down to her folds, and thrusts his tongue deep inside her. Felicity cries out and Oliver feels his pants tighten even more. She thrusts her hand into his hair and begins rocking against his face, making his tongue thrust deeper into her core.

Felicity can feel the tension building in her low belly, knowing that she is close. She just needed a little more to let go.

“Oliver I need…” She moaned.

“Tell me. Felicity tell me what you need.” Oliver ground out. His voice deep with desire. 

“Rub my clit please.” She moaned.

Oliver brings his hand up and pushes down on the hardened nub and that’s all it takes. Felicity cries out. The tension that has been building low in her belly finally exploding as she comes around his tongue with wild thrusts riding out her high as much as possible. 

Oliver continues to lick her, making sure she has as much pleasure as possible and then continues to bring her back down from ecstasy.

Once he feels her relax against him, he slowly makes his way up to her mouth “You taste amazing” he mutters before connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. 

Felicity could taste herself on his tongue and it turned her on even more, wanting him to feel the same pleasure that she had. 

Pulling away from him she reaches down and begins undoing his belt and then unzipping his pants.

“Oliver. I need you. Now.” She said, wasting now time in pulling down his pants and boxer briefs in one quick motion, letting his hard cock bounce free. 

She pulls him back on top of her and connects their lips. The kiss becoming more tender and slow. Felicity pulls away and looks down at him as she reaches down and wraps her hand around his cock, giving it a few quick pumps before she lines it up with her slick entrance.

“You’re killing me Smoak” Oliver growls into her ear and she smirks.

“Well what are you waiting for.” She teases as she makes eye contact with him. 

And that’s when he cant take it anymore and thrusts into her, burying himself inside her hilt and he cant get over how amazing she feels. She was perfect, it was like he was made for her he thought. 

Oliver lets out a guttural moan as her walls clench around his cock and he begins to move inside her. Felicity wraps her legs around his waist encouraging him to move. He doesn’t need to be told twice, as he pulls out and thrusts back into her wet heat, causing her to moan his name. 

She reaches up to grab her headboard and makes eye contact with him. “Oliver harder. I need you to fuck me harder.” She panted, her pupils completely blown.

“Fuck yes.” He says as he thrusts in and out at a punishing pace, watching her breasts bounce as he pounds into her.  
He could feel his orgasm approaching and he needed her to come with him. 

“Oliver, I’m so close.” She gasped out.

“Me too baby. Rub your clit for me.” He said, the pleasure almost becoming too much.  
Felicity reached down between them and began to rub the hardened nub in time with Oliver’s thrusts. It doesn’t take more than a few seconds before she comes with a shout of his name. He continues to thrust into her as he feels her walls clench and flutter around him.

“Fuck Felicity you feel incredible.” He moans as his thrusts becomes wild and erratic as he chases his own orgasm. Felicity connects their lips and sucks Oliver’s bottom lip into her mouth. That was the last straw, as he comes with a deep thrust and grunts against her mouth. 

He collapses on top of her as they both try to catch their breathes, their skin slick with sweat. After a few minutes he rolls off of her and turns towards her.

She shifts uneasily under his gaze as she didn’t know what he was thinking. He smiles and pushes a loose piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I’m just gonna go clean up okay. Ill be right back.” He said as he leaned in for a soft kiss. 

She smiled. “Okay.”

Oliver got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he closed the door and realized he couldn’t get rid of the goofy smile he was sporting and it was all because of Felicity. It was always because of Felicity. 

He turned off the bathroom light and made his way back to the bed. As he got closer his heart clenched at the sight in front of him. 

Felicity was still naked but was sound asleep her breath coming out in small wisps. 

He climbed in and settled in next to her. As if she sensed his presence she cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and he couldn’t remember a time when he was more at peace as he drifted off to sleep.

The sun was sun was streaming into her apartment as Felicity rolled over and slowly opened her eyes.

What time is it? She thought as she picked up her phone and noticed 15 missed calls from Sara and 7 voicemails.  
She decided to listen to the most recent one.

“Felicity! Pick up! Why is no one answering the phone. Oliver didn’t come home last night. I’m freaking out here. Call me back.”  
Sara’s words began to sink in as she slowly rolled over towards a very muscular and very naked back that belonged to the one and only  
Oliver Queen, her best friend.

Felicity slowly raised the covers to confirm her worst fear. 

Oh my god. She slept with Oliver last night. She finally after all this time slept with Oliver Queen.  
As this internal monologue was going through her head. Oliver rolled over and opened his eyes, looking right into Felicity’s panic stricken ones.

“Oh god Oliver. What did we do.” She said as she heard his phone ringing.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” Oliver muttered as he quickly jumped out of bed and began getting dressed with Felicity following close behind.

As he dressed he couldn’t help but notice the curve of her back leading down to her rounded ass. Something he should definitely not be noticing right now considering Sara was calling him repeatedly.  
But for some reason he couldn’t wipe a goofy smile off his face. He finally slept with Felicity Smoak and it was glorious. Everything about it was perfect. 

Unfortunately it was under these terrible circumstances. What kind of mess did he make. He thought.

Felicity snapping her fingers in front of his face made him pop out of his musing.

“Oliver, focus Sara is calling me again. Should I answer? Oh god. What should I say? What have I done? I’m a terrible person.” Felicity began rambling on.

Oliver placed a hand on each shoulder and looked her in the eyes. As he began speaking to her he tried to ignore the sparks that went through his body as he made contact with her bare skin.

“Felicity, breathe. It wasn’t just you it was me too. So don’t just blame yourself. Pick up her calls when I leave. Just tell her I was with Tommy the last time you saw me. Trust me. We will figure this out.” He said as calmly as he could, trying to reassure her.

She looked at him and slowly nodded. “Okay you were with Tommy, got it. Simple enough.” She said, as they began walking towards her front door.

Once they got there an awkward tension began to fill the space between them. Was there a protocol for saying goodbye after realizing you slept with your best friends fiancé who is also your best friend. Felicity thought.

“Well I guess I will talk to you later on. Ill let you know how everything goes. I’m sorry Felicity. This isn’t how I ever wanted this to happen.” Oliver sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Felicity couldn’t help but notice how good he looked with his sleeves rolled up on his dress shirt with his hair disheveled. 

At his last words her breath hitched. She looked a him questioningly. “You wanted this to happen?”

Oliver chuckled and took a step towards her and took her hands in his. “Felicity if last night didn’t prove that I wanted that to happen then  
I must have been doing something wrong.” He said.

“I will talk to you later. I promise” As he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before he stepped out of her apartment. 

She slowly closed the door and brought her hand up to her cheek, touching the spot where his lips were just moments ago. She was in trouble. Big time trouble. 

Felicity was snapped out of her stupor by the blare of her cell phone ringing again.

Sara. She had to pick up and help cover for Oliver, well technically her and Oliver.

“Sara. Hey everything ok?” Felicity said as she rushed and picked up her phone as she began stripping the bed of her sheets. Stripping away what her and Oliver did last night, no matter how magical it was. It was wrong.

“Felicity. Where have you been? I’ve been calling you non-stop. Ollie didn’t come home last night. Have you heard from him. Do you think he is cheating on me?” Sara ranted. “Felicity hello are you even listening to me?

“Sara he isn’t cheating on you he loves you.” Felicity sighed, her heart clenching slightly as she said those words.

“I know he loves me, but hot people get cheated on sometimes. It happens.” Sara continued. “Anyway did you see him last night?”  
Felicity knew this was where she had to start the cover story for Oliver to finish when he finally called Sara, which better be soon she thought.

“Oh yea. I saw him at the bar when I left still. He was with Tommy. I think they were watching a game or something.” Felicity said.

“A game? At two in the morning?” Sara said.

I think it was European. Cricket maybe!?” Felicity said and she immediately face palmed herself. Cricket, Felicity, really Oliver would never be caught dead watching cricket. She thought.

“Cricket?” Sara said in disbelief an then paused. “ Oh wait he is calling me. We are going to see about this cricket. I will call you later love. Bye” Sara said quickly and with that she hung up the phone.

Felicity tossed the phone on her bed and flopped down across it. 

When had this gotten so complicated she thought. As she got lost in her thoughts her eyes focused across the room on her book shelf and then onto one book imparticular, her Introduction into Business Management book.

It was just an extra class she took in college but one of the most important and meaningful to her. It was the class where she first met 

Oliver Queen. 

FLASHBACK  
Felicity had always been a little OCD when it came to college classes. She loved learning news things. She always came to classes extra prepared. Always bringing two notebooks and extra pens just in case one or two of them failed. And even thought she didn’t not need to take this class in order to successfully earn her degree she signed up for it anyway just in case she wanted to run her own business in the future. 

As she began lining up her pens on her desk she heard her chuckle to her left and a voice.

“Would you be able to borrow one of your pens? I seem to have left mine at home.” The voice said.

“Oh yes I do actually…” Felicity began and her words died in her thought as she looked over and saw the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and a million watt smile. He was wearing tight fitted jeans and a forest green henley that showed off his built figure.

He chuckled as he sat down next to her. “Oh you are making fun of me.” She said. Way to embarrass yourself Smoak.

“I’m Oliver by the way.” He said.

“Felicity.” She replied back just as the professor walked into the room and began lecturing.

Felicity was so flustered by Oliver’s arrival that she had not gotten her notebook out. As she hurriedly pulled her notebook out of her bag and opened it on her desk it knocked all of her pens onto the floor in front of her and she couldn’t pick them up. A look of panic washed over her face.

As is sensing her panic. Oliver slowly slid his pen over to her for Felicity to use.

She looked over at him and whispered, “But what about you?”

“Its ok. I’ll just listen.” He said back.

She smiled and gratefully accepted his offering and began taking notes. She glanced over at him and caught his eye he smiled back and  
gave her what she would now refer to as the Oliver Queen signature smirk.

From that class on, Oliver and Felicity became inseparable….

 

END FLASHBACK

Little did Felicity know across town Oliver was thinking of the same moment.

Oliver sighed. He had just gotten off the phone with Sara telling her he would be home soon. He was just grabbing breakfast with Tommy.

He was broken out of his musings as tommy got back to the table and placed a cup of coffee down in front of him.

“Okay man, you gotta spill. Why do I have to cover for you if Sara asks where you were last night. What happened? The last time I saw you, you were dragging Sara out of Verdant because she got too drunk.” Tommy said.

“Its complicated. Something happened last night and I didn’t have time to fully process it yet.” Oliver sighed.

“Something or someone?” Tommy said, as he raised his eyebrows at his best friend.

The look that crossed Oliver’s face said it all.

“You finally figured it out, didn’t you?” Tommy said.

“Figured out what?”

“That its Felicity man. Its always been Felicity.” Tommy beamed.”

“Am I that obvious?”

“Ollie, I figured it out the day you first you told me bout her back in college.” Tommy laughed.

“I don’t know what to do man.” 

“Well you better figure it out. You are supposed to get married in three months. And from where I am standing you are marrying the  
wrong person.”

Tommy patted him on the back and stood up. “I gotta get going man, but I have your back. Don’t take to long to figure this out. Sara deserves better and you sure as hell know so does Felicity.” Tommy said.

“Thanks man and I know. See you later.” Oliver said as he finished his coffee and began to make his way home to face the music.

“Sara. I’m home!” Oliver shouted as he opened and closed the door of the penthouse.

He heard rustling and Sara sauntered over still in her pajamas. 

“You are in big trouble Mister.” She sais, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He extracted himself from her grasp and moved away. 

“Listen Sara I’m sorry I got a little too drunk. I meant to call you and the I forgot and I just ended up crashing with Tommy. But right now I’m really tired and I just want to get a little more sleep. How about we go grab some ice cream this afternoon after my nap.” He suggested as he saw a flash of hurt come over her face at how dismissive he was being towards her.

“Sure baby. Whatever you want. I’m going to go get a facial at the spa, when I get back we can go.” She said as she made her way into the bathroom to get changed.

Oliver sat on the edge of his bed and realized now more than ever how screwed he actually was. 

As he laid down in bed, he began to fall asleep and dream of a woman with long blonde hair, glasses and a smile that could light up a room instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welll...hopefully not too bad. Thoughts?
> 
> Reviews are wonderful.
> 
> Also Arrow comes back this week! Hopefully this begins the stretch of episodes where Oliver and Felicity find their way back to one another!
> 
> I am also currently working on an update for Stop and Frisk so stay tuned for an update within the next couple days.
> 
> Until next time,  
> xoxo  
> SmoakingArrow03

**Author's Note:**

> Wellll guys...what did you think?
> 
> Next we will see what happens when Oliver and Felicity go out and grab one more drink together ;)
> 
> Reviews are wecome!
> 
> Until next time,  
> xoxo,  
> SmoakingArrow03


End file.
